Windrow mergers are used to gather and merge material, such as cut hay, into a single windrow for harvesting or baling. Conventional windrow mergers typically include a single pickup head that generally functions in a satisfactory manner when used on a relatively small scale. However, for large scale operations requiring greater merging rates, the capacity and effectiveness of single-head mergers is limited.
To achieve greater merging rates, mergers having more than one pickup head assembly have been developed. Some such mergers include folding assemblies that allow one or more of the pickup head assemblies to fold for transport. Folding the assemblies of a merger presents unique design challenges including the relative positioning of the folding assemblies, the relative movement of the folding assemblies, and the overall provision of structural support for the folding assemblies.
Additionally, in windrow merging operations it is preferable to produce a smooth, even windrow so that the harvesting device (forage harvester or baler) that follows can operate at maximum efficiency. Some conventional mergers have merger heads with projecting structure in the region where the gathered material is conveyed. The projecting structure can cause the gathered material to swirl and clump as it passes by the structure during conveyance toward the end of the merger.
In general, conventional arrangements of window mergers can be improved.